1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an oxide-semiconductor device available for data storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the semiconductor device for data storage may be classified into the volatile device and the non-volatile device. When the power supply is interrupted, the data stored in the volatile device would loss. In comparison, the data stored in the non-volatile device would remain even when the power supply is interrupted, so that it is widely used in products. Nowadays, the non-volatile memory device that is widely used is, for example, magnetic devices, optical discs, flash memory and other semiconductor memory, etc. The approach of these memory devices is to use the silicon nitride layer as a charge trapping medium to constitute the floating gate. The tunneling effect and source side injection effect may trap the electrons in the floating gate to achieve the function of data storage.
However, in the technical field, how to achieve the long-term charge storage and retention in the floating gate to improve the data reliability of the memory is still a critical subject in current research and development.